1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and in particular to a modular busbar for a modular, scalable, and expandable rack-based information handling system and design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Large scale information handling systems, as utilized within data centers, are often designed in a rack configuration, having one or more servers and/or banks of storage physically located within a single rack chassis. The number of servers and thus the computing power that can be placed in these rack chassis can vary. However, each of the individual units that are inserted into the rack require a supply of power, whether AC or DC supply. In conventional rack systems, each unit is provided power via a separate power cable that is run at either the back or the front of the rack into the power receptacle of the unit being powered. This conventional methodology of supplying power results in a large number of power cables and does not accommodate scalability within a modular design of a rack-based IHS.